1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to condensing text.
2. Description of Related Art
Knowledge workers are faced with reviewing ever increasing quantities of information. Some researchers have attempted to address these problems by creating condensation systems. These systems facilitate the review and recall of relevant material by the creation of condensates that attempt to indicate the meaning of a passage.
Some of these condensation systems facilitate the recall of the information in a text by extracting, either automatically or by user specification, a significant passage from a text. However, the passage frequently contains quantities of information irrelevant to the user. Thus systems and methods that determine a user-interest sensitive condensation that signals the meaning of a passage, that is easy to read and that focuses on information of interest to the user would be useful.